It has been found that the small, two-cycle gasoline engines found on weed-mowing equipment may be utilized for other purposes. In particular, it is noted that many commercially available weed mowers of this kind, which are sold under trade names such as WeedEater.RTM. or WeedWhip.RTM., feature a coupling between the tube which delivers power to the rotating head and the powerpack which is of a standard configuration, including a recessed quarter square drive.
The power delivery module may be made available for other applications by disengaging the power-delivery tube from the gas-driven powerpack and connecting one of a variety of mechanically operable accessories to the standard coupling. In particular, the weed-trimming shaft assembly may be replaced with a devices such as an electrical generator, reciprocating saw, or powered oar in accordance with the teachings of the instant invention. Although a power pack for boats has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,253, this unit is electrically powered, and the drive mechanism is integral to the drive shaft, thereby preventing disassembly for other applications. In addition, the drive shaft is substantially rigid, thereby precluding a slight flex which has been found to be advantageous in relation to strong water currents.